


Prince Charming Report:  Case Number PC438

by coralysendria



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Godparents, Fairy Tale Elements, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/coralysendria
Summary: Application received for fairy godmother intervention....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for LJ Idol.

6/23/01  
Application received for fairy godmother intervention. Client is the third son of royal parents; per Prophetic Services match, eldest brother will inherit kingdom, and second brother will marry princess of neighboring kingdom. See case record for PSM printout. Client therefore has no prospects and is eligible for services. Case number (PC438) and fairy godmother (Thorn Honeywhistle) assigned.  
[signed] Fern Lumpfish

~*~

7/1/01  
Site inspection performed this date. Site is standard royal castle with usual amenities. Client currently resides in nursery with elder brothers and usual nursery staff. Nursery Services worker Flora Pond assigned for bedtime stories and attitude coaching.  
Thorn Honeywhistle

~*~

8/1/01  
Preliminary reports received from Flora Pond. See case record.  
th

~*~

7/1/02  
Annual report rec'd from FP. See case record. No change.  
th

~*~

7/1/03  
Annual report rec'd from FP. See case record. No change.  
th

...

4/1/10  
Per status change report from Flora Pond (see case record), client has received first toy sword and will begin training with it. Request to Arms Unit for Wandering Swordmaster to be sent to site.  
th

~*~

5/1/10  
Request approved. Swordmaster assigned. Form WSM-001 completed and submitted to Accounting.  
th

~*~

7/1/10  
Per annual report from Flora Pond, Wandering Swordmaster has arrived and been installed. Client progresses well for a child of his age. Swordmaster is also coaching client's elder brothers; form WSM-002 completed and submitted to Accounting to increase swordmaster's stipend.  
th

~*~

7/1/11  
Annual report rec'd from FP. Client is now ten years old and progressing well. FP states that he is beginning to show an interest in music. Request to Minstrel Services for Wandering Minstrel.  
th

~*~

7/5/11  
Per Minstrel Services, current Swordmaster has previously fulfilled that role as well. Notice to Swordmaster and form WSM-080 submitted to Accounting.  
th

~*~

7/9/11  
Swordmaster reports that he does not have an instrument available at site and requests that lute be delivered by next peddler. Per schedule, next peddler is due at site in three weeks. Supervisor approval for lute delivery requested.  
th

~*~

7/10/11  
Lute delivery approved. Appropriate forms completed and submitted to Accounting and Peddler Services.  
th

~*~

7/1/12  
Per annual report from Flora Pond, client has been removed from nursery to his own quarters. Nursery Services support terminated; responsibilities transferred to WSM. Appropriate forms completed and submitted to Nursery Services and Accounting.  
th

~*~

7/1/13  
Annual report rec'd from WSM. Client progresses well with both musical and arms training. See case record for full report. No other changes.  
th

...

7/1/19  
Annual report rec'd from WSM. Client is now 18 years old and ready for adventures. WSM reports that he is handsome, well-educated, well-mannered, musical, and a formidable swordsman. Client has achieved status of Prince Charming. Case closed, though it may be reactivated should client require assistance in winning princess.  
th


End file.
